A dream of a kinder world
by milaena
Summary: Here is a daydream of a world where Petunia had been close friends with Lily and understood about magic, and married a nice man (not Vernon- blech!) presenting a much more understanding and caring environment for Harry to grow up in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I consulted very closely with the first chapter of philosopher's stone while writing this, and tried to keep the spirit of the original in this alternate world by directly using several phrases/short sections. This is not intended as stealing or copyright infringement, etc. All of JK's words/ideas/characters belong to her, and I cannot hope to improve them. It's meant as a tip of the hat to the wonderful original, not thievery.

A/N- I know Evans is Petunia's maiden name. I didn't want to use Dursley, and it didn't feel right putting in a random surname, so I stuck with Evans. Maybe her husband had an awful surname, so they both took hers, I don't know. Make of it what what you will, and apologies for any confusion.

* * *

'What a dull, grey Tuesday,' Petunia Evans sighed as she opened the bedroom curtains, then added to her husband, 'Come on, dear. You don't want to be late for work.'

Vincent Evans grumbled into his pillow.

'I'll go wake the baby, then,' she said, bemused.

He was out of bed in seconds- he always woke the baby before he went to work. He kissed his wife on his way past with a grin, and she made her way downstairs to start breakfast.

She had set a plate piled with toast, jams, honey and a big pot of tea on the table by the time he brought little David downstairs. Vincent bounced his son in his arms a few time and even threw him in the air- making Petunia squeal- and caught him before settling the happily burbling baby into his high chair at the table.

He ate a hurried piece of toast and marmalade, got dressed and popped back into the kitchen to hug Petunia and David goodbye. Ten minutes late, he unlocked his bike and wheeled it out onto the pavement.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr Evans didn't realise what he had seen- then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. Yet he had been certain he'd seen one. Mr Evans blinked, then nodded good morning to the cat- it can never hurt to be polite. It stared back. As Mr Evans pedalled around the corner and up the road he glanced back at the cat over his shoulder. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive. He smiled to himself. It couldn't be that bad a day if there were cats reading maps _or _signs.

On his way towards the bookshop where he worked he was intrigued by the sight of many strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. There was a huddle standing close by, and they were whispering excitedly together.

They reminded Mr Evans suddenly of his sister-in-law's wedding- undoubtedly the oddest thing he had ever experienced. There had been lots of people in peculiar clothes there, cloaks among them.

That had him thinking about James and Lily the rest of the way to the bookshop. The Evans's and the Potters had used to meet up very often- Vincent and Petunia had helped them move into their new house not so long ago. The place had a strange name, he seems to remember... God's Hollow? No- but something similar. He hoped David and their little son Harry would become friends.

They hadn't seen the Potters for some time now, but he knew better than to ask. Petunia had made it clear to him they had a secret, and that the innumerable strange things that happened when they were around were connected with it, and that it was best if he just didn't ask.

This didn't bother Vincent Evans in the slightest. However, he had got the impression something bad was happening on the Potters' side of things, and perhaps these strangely dressed people about had something to do with it. They all seemed delighted, however, which couldn't be a bad sign.

The rest of his day was relatively uneventful- he was late for work, but the manager was busy rearranging the books in their biology and botany section alphabetically in order of their first word, and she didn't seem to mind. He helped her between trying to assist customers whose temperaments ranged between bemused and extremely irate. They had reached 'cunicular' by closing time.

After waving her and the piles of jumbled books goodbye for the evening, he cycled off homewards. There were still many cloaked people in the streets, and he noticed several owls fly overhead.

He was rather enjoying himself when suddenly he caught a few words as he cycled past a huddle of the strangely dressed figures.

'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-'

'-yes, their son, Harry-'

Curiosity flooded him, but he didn't stop to ask- better to go home and talk to Petunia first, she was sure to know. It could be a coincidence, he thought as he pedalled along, Potter wasn't an uncommon name, and neither was Harry. It seemed too much to be chance, though, considering he had been thinking of them only that morning.

As he cycled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning- it had the same markings around the eyes.

'Good afternoon,' he said to it. The air of strangeness was infectious, and there was something different about that cat, he was sure of it. 'Would you like to come in?' He asked it as he opened the front door. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.

'Alright, suit yourself,' he told it, and went into the house.

Petunia was reading to David from an old copy of the Hobbit- though admittedly more for her enjoyment than his- in the living room.

'I'm home,' he called, then popped his head around the door. 'Did you know there's a cat sitting outside our door? It seemed to want something, and I'm convinced I saw it reading a map earlier.'

Petunia looked up from the book, hope a light in her eyes.

'Maybe there's news from Lily,' she said.

'There were a lot of people in cloaks about today,' he agreed. 'Reminded me of her wedding. I also thought I heard some of them mention Potters, and a son named Harry.'

She jumped up.

'Something must have happened!' she exclaimed, excited, then began to wring her hands, 'Oh, but they don't have phones. Post is the fastest way to reach them and she told me they wouldn't be accessible, that they'd have to contact us.'

They were both distracted from that as David began to whimper, upset by the worry in his mother's voice. When they had soothed him and Vincent was cradling the baby in his arms, they shared a kiss.

'I'm sure they'll get in touch soon.' He tried to assure his wife, 'All the people I saw out and about today looked overjoyed. It can't be anything bad.'

Petunia nodded, but still looked worried.

'Did you say there was a cat outside?' she asked, suddenly remembering.

She went to check, but there was nothing there.

'Maybe I was imagining things,' he said apologetically. 'Today has been a strange day.'

She took David up for his bath, leaving Vincent to start preparing dinner. He was just starting to boil the pasta when there came a tapping on the window. Surprised, he looked around, and saw the source of the noise- an owl was sitting on the windowsill, looking at him expectantly through the glass.

This was not the first time such a visitor had arrived, so he opened the window and let the bird in. A letter was tied to its leg, which he took. The owl seemed to expect nothing more, and flew off. Vincent shut the window and took a closer look at the letter.

The envelope was made of thick, creamy paper, sealed with a blob of wax. On the front was the address: 'Petunia Evans, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey'.

It looked distinctly Potters-like, and he considered taking it up to Petunia right away, but decided against it. Better to let her finish the bath.

He gave her the letter as soon as she came downstairs with the baby clean and in his pyjamas. He took David to his high chair and let her open it, which she did with something like fear- had things really been that bad for her sister?

As she read, Petunia's face remained frozen, but Vincent saw the tears form, shining, in her eyes. He went to her silently, and she set down the letter, stood and embraced him. He felt her sob as he hugged her tightly, and over her shoulder read the letter that was now lying open on the table.

'Petunia, I am deeply saddened to have to inform you that your sister, Lily Potter and her husband, James Potter, were murdered last night by a man you may have been told of, known as Lord Voldemort. I have no doubt you were aware of the danger they were in. Rest assured that he is now dead. As much as I loathe to intrude upon your home at this time of sadness for you, there is something else that needs to be discussed in person. I will be arriving at number four at seven o'clock this evening. My apologies if this is inconvenient for you, but it cannot be delayed. With condolences, Albus Dumbledore.'

Vincent felt tears in his own eyes. Lily and James- murdered? He knew nothing of a Lord Voldemort, but something in the name sent ice down his neck.

'What time is it?' Petunia asked suddenly, breaking from the hug. Her face was streaked with tears. 'Almost seven- they'll be here any minute.' She looked at her husband for a moment. 'I should explain, properly. Lily and James- they were wizards.'

'What?' Vincent asked, dazed. 'Magicians? As a job? I don't-'

'No, I mean, they could use magic. They were the genuine article. That's why Lily went off to that special school when she was eleven. She was a witch.'

Vincent nodded slowly.

'It's crazy, but I think I believe you... I- I knew them well enough to believe you.'

Petunia looked immeasurably grateful.

'Well, there's this man- if you could call him that any more. A dark wizard, and an evil, evil creature. That's why Lily and James went into hiding- they were hiding from him.'

'...But he found them.' Vincent finished, understanding.

Petunia nodded, fresh tears starting up.

Then there was a knock on the door, making her jump. Quickly she wiped her eyes and headed for the door.

'Keep an eye on David,' she called back.

She opened the door to reveal a man: tall, thin and very old. He was wearing a purple cloak and half moon spectacles, and his beard was tucked into his belt.

'Professor Dumbledore,' she greeted him, motioning him inside.

'Petunia,' he returned, stepping in and revealing a woman behind him. She was wearing a green cloak and her hair was tied back in a tight bun. 'May I also introduce you to my colleague, Minerva McGonagall.'

The women nodded to each other.

'I'm so sorry about your sister. It was a privilege to know her and her husband.' The severe looking woman told her sadly.

Petunia nodded acknowledgment.

'Come in,' she told them, 'Come to the kitchen. I hope you don't mind my husband and the baby.'

'Your husband...?' Dumbledore trailed off, making it a question about how much he knew.

'He knows enough,' she replied, a touch offended. 'We Muggles aren't actually stupid, you know. Some of us can keep our noses out of business we don't belong in.'

'I do not doubt you,' Dumbledore replied seriously, soothing her. 'I should have known better than to ask.'

She gave another nod, of forgiveness this time, and led the two professors into the kitchen.

'Firstly,' Dumbledore said gravely when they were seated, 'I want you to know what a great service Lily's sacrifice has done the wizarding world. Her death has saved us all from a very great threat and fear. The non magical world may never know of it, but she and James are heroes.'

Petunia nodded.

'I understand. She and James were the best people-' she choked slightly and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Minerva patted her shoulder comfortingly.

'They were the best of us,' she agreed.

'Now, there is one other matter-' Dumbledore began.

'Harry,' she said immediately.

He nodded solemnly.

'I want him to stay with you,' he told her.

Petunia's eyes widened.

'But, I thought he had a godfather? Shouldn't he go with someone who has magic, who can understand him?' An old sadness, a sadness she'd had since her sister turned eleven, was in her eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head.

'I believe it would be best for him to grow up away from the wizarding world. He'll be famous, you see. He was the one who killed Voldemort.'

'What?' she asked, confused. 'He's only a tiny baby! The way Lily talked about this Voldemort, he was the most powerful wizard alive!'

'You are right, Petunia, but that is the truth. Harry Potter destroyed Lord Voldemort. How, I do not know, but what matters is that the boy should grow up as normally as possible. I know you will be sensitive and understanding to any magical matters that may arise, but that you will also keep him safe from fame- and from the remainder of Voldermort's followers- for as long as possible. Will you do it?'

'Of course!' she said immediately. 'Of course I will.' Suddenly remembering her husband, she looked across at him. 'We will, won't we?'

He smiled sadly.

'Of course. Any help we can give, we'll give without hesitation.'

'We love him already- I only worry we can't give him the support he needs. I remember things started happening to Lily, even before she got the letter. What if I can't help him?' She explained, worry showing in her face.

'I have watched you for only a day, and I can see you are perfectly capable of giving him what he needs,' Minerva reassured her. 'Please don't take this as patronising, but you are the very best sort of Muggles.'

'I trust you implicitly, Petunia,' Dumbledore added, 'And besides, there's magic in your blood. Who knows what could happen?' He peered over his half moon spectacles at the baby Vincent was cradling in his arms.

'You don't mean-' Petunia began.

'Now that would be telling,' Dumbledore cut her off, eyes twinkling.

She managed a weak smile.

'Where is Harry?' She asked, suddenly worried again. 'Is he alright?'

'Quite safe,' Dumbledore assured her. 'Someone is bringing him over.' He tipped his head the side very slightly. 'In fact, I do believe he may be here now.'

There was the faint sound of an engine outside, and all four hurried out into the road. Sure enough, from the sky there flew a motorbike which set down with a series of juddering thumps and skidded to a stop just in front of them. The man driving the bike was huge.

David began to cry, but Vincent shushed him and he began to doze off.

The man climbed off the bike, shaking his wild black hair out of his face and clutching a cloth bundle in two huge, surprisingly gentle hands.

'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, 'There you are. No problems, I assume?'

'No sir. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'

'Give him to Mrs Evans, if you will, Hagrid.' Dumbledore asked politely.

The giant of a man looked around, as if just noticing the small, scared looking woman.

'Here you go, ma'am. You take good care of him, now.' He said, handing the bundle over carefully.

Petunia nodded solemnly, eyes wide. She clutched Harry to her chest and stared up at the big man, surprised to see a huge, fat tear slide down his cheeks.

'Could I just say goodbye?' He asked, dabbing at his eyes with a huge spotted handkerchief he had pulled from his coat.

Petunia raised the bundle up so Hagrid could give Harry a scratchy, whiskery kiss, then jumped as he suddenly let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid.

Petunia patted his arm timidly.

'We'll make sure we visit,' she told him, in a small voice. 'Or you can visit us, if you prefer. So you can see Harry.'

Hagrid nodded, blowing his nose noisily into his handkerchief.

'Well, I'd best get this bike away,' he said, 'G'night.'

Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

In the silence of the cold night air, Petunia pulled back the cloth wrappings carefully to take a good look at Harry. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead she could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

'Is that where-?' she whispered.

'Yes,' Dumbledore answered. 'He'll have that scar forever.'

Petunia kissed his forehead gently, and moved to stand in front of her husband.

'Look David,' he said gently, turning him so he could see Harry, 'Here's your new brother.'

He reached out a tiny arm, touching Harry's face with his chubby little fingers. Petunia and Vincent looked at each other and smiled.

Behind them, Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a glance.

'I think we shall be going,' he told the couple. They turned. 'Do please visit, and if you need anything, just send me a letter. You know how.'

Petunia nodded and the Evans's went back into the house, and the Professors disappeared from the street with a crack.

Across the country a secret world rejoiced, and in a nondescript house in Surrey the boy who had caused it all got a new home.

* * *

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, let me know. If you didn't, let me know. But please, don't pick me up on my British spelling if you're used to American (cause heck knows my internet browser is trying to correct me as I type this).

I apologise if someone has done this before. I know it's probably not an original idea, but I haven't yet read it somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Characters/ideas/settings belong to Rowling. No theft intended.

A/N- I know Evans is Petunia's maiden name. I didn't want to use Dursley, and it didn't feel right putting in a random surname, so I stuck with Evans.

A/N- I've updated this chapter significantly. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Petunia Evans to Albus Dumbledore- February, 1982

Professor Dumbledore,

Harry is doing well. The cut on his forehead is healing with no problems, although it is scarring, as you said it would. However I think he may be having nightmares, and although this is unsurprising considering his recent experiences, I wanted to check with you that there's nothing untoward happening to him magic-wise.

He and David have quickly become used to the other's presence, and my husband has taken to Harry very well. Having two babies to deal with rather than one is a slight challenge, but they are growing up fast. Vincent has started taking them with him to the bookshop where he works and his boss loves them.

Also, I was wondering how we might be able to visit Hogwarts. From the way Lily talked about it, we won't be able to just drive there, and I mean to make good on my promise to visit Hagrid with Harry. If Muggles are entirely prohibited from entering the school grounds, could you give me his address, so I can write to him directly and invite him to Surrey? My thanks.

Also, please do feel free to visit to see how Harry is getting along.

Yours sincerely,

Petunia Evans

* * *

'It's okay Harry, you're alright,' Petunia Evans soothed the little black haired baby she was cradling carefully in her arms. He was wailing his baby's sadness, in the heart-wrenching way only babies can.

'It's okay,' she murmured to him, quiet tears shining on her cheeks, 'Mummy loves you, Harry, Daddy loves you.'

The boy's cries quietened into snuffling mumbles. She smoothed his hair gently, feeling his scar hot under her hand.

'Your Auntie loves you, Harry. You're safe.'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore to Petunia Evans- March, 1982

Petunia,

I am glad to hear Harry is settling in well with you and your family, and I have no doubts that you are giving him the best care he could receive anywhere. The nightmares should not be anything to worry about, although they may persist throughout his childhood. There is no way of telling how deeply his encounter with Voldemort may have affected him. Give him the same support you would any child having nightmares.

And you are quite right, you cannot simply drive into Hogwarts, although you are absolutely welcome on school grounds. I think the best option may be the floo network. Do you have a fireplace in your house? If not, I can direct you to someone living nearby who should be able to help you.

If you have messages for Hagrid simply send them to the Hogwarts address with his name in the first line. They should reach him without any difficulty.

I look forward to your visit.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

'Come on, David, it's just some cereal,' Vincent implored his son, trying to ferry food into his mouth. The grinning, auburn-haired baby kept dodging out of the way of the spoon.

Harry, already finished with his breakfast, sat across the table, giggling.

'Well, I'm glad you find it amusing,' Vincent told him, indignant. How come Petunia always managed this with no problems?

As if she had read his mind, her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

'Would you like some help?' She asked, amused.

'Go forth and use your magic touch,' he conceded, letting her take over. He was about to go and hunt down the car keys when he remembered that they weren't taking the car- they were walking to the house of one Mrs Figg, who was going to transport them to Hogwarts. How, he wasn't entirely sure, but it was guaranteed to be interesting.

Sure enough, with Petunia in charge they were out of the door five minutes later, Harry clinging to Vincent's back, and David resting on Petunia's hip.

As they walked, he glanced over at his wife and son with affection- David had a lock of her dark brown-red hair wrapped in his little hand and they smiled at each other with their bright green eyes. On his back, Harry was burbling happily to himself, and Vincent smiled. It was good to be with family.

* * *

The empty stone halls echoed with their footsteps as the family made their way back to the fireplace in the great hall, having spent the afternoon at the fringe of the forest, with Hagrid.

'I wonder what it's like when all the students are here?' Petunia speculated, arm in arm with Vincent. They had a child each clinging to their backs.

'Hectic, I expect,' Vincent replied with a smile. 'I did well enough making mischief when I was at school, and that was _without _the help of magic. There must be some wonderful pranks.'

Petunia laughed.

'Trust you to think of that.' She smiled, but her face slipped slowly into a grave thoughtfulness.

'She walked here, hundreds and hundreds of times,' she said finally, quietly. They were in the Great Hall now, and Petunia sat on one of the long benches, looking up at the ceiling-sky, Harry settled on her lap. 'And James, and Remus and Sirius and all of them. And now she's gone.'

Vincent put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

'I missed her so much, when she was here,' she added, voice quavering. 'In the holidays we were the same, of course, and we wrote, but-' she sobbed. 'I was going to be able to spend more time with her, since she finally wasn't running away to places I couldn't follow.' She turned and buried her face in his shoulder. 'Now I'll never see her again.'

'She loved you,' Vincent said gently, 'It was obvious you were close, even if you were separated for longer than you wanted. And now you're doing her the greatest service she could ever have asked of you- looking after Harry. Not that that's too much of a chore, eh, sweet child?' He stroked Harry's cheek, and the little boy curled one hand around his finger.

Petunia wiped her eyes and nodded, hugging both children close to her and feeling safe under the shield of Vincent's arm.

'Let's go home.'

* * *

Petunia Evans to Albus Dumbledore- May, 1982

Professor Dumbledore,

Many thanks for the assistance in getting to Hogwarts. Mrs Figg was lovely, and very helpful. The boys enjoyed the day immensely- Vincent included, I think! Hagrid was very happy to see Harry, and we talked a bit about Lily and James, which was much appreciated by both parties. We also got to see a hippogriff, which scared the children at first, but then delighted them.

I will tell the boys, and others who ask, that Harry's parents died in a car crash. I think the truth about their deaths, and his scar, will have to wait until they are older. However, I am telling them a great many stories about Lily, and will make sure Harry knows how brave his parents were.

Yours sincerely,

Petunia

* * *

'What are you doing?' David asked, standing next to his cousin, who was belly-down on the grass in their garden.

'Talking to Shhesss,' he replied, pointing down at the zig-zag patterned head of a snake rising just above the grass. 'Come on, I'm sure she wants to meet you too.'

David sat down next to Harry, waiting to hear what he would say. He started making hissing noises, which was pretty cool. Then, after a second, the snake started hissing back to him. Harry said something more, and the snake turned to David.

'Go on,' Harry encouraged.

David hissed like Harry had, although he felt slightly silly.

'No, no, you're just making weird hissy noises,' Harry berated him, frowning slightly. 'You don't have to do that. Just talk.'

'I can't,' he replied with a sigh. 'I think she only understands you.'

Harry had another hissed conversation with the snake.

'She says you're right,' he told David. 'That people don't normally understand what she's saying.'

'Well, tell her I say hello, and would like to know what kind of snake she is.' David replied.

The snake hissed and bobbed its head a few times.

'She says hello back, and that she's an adder.' Harry translated.

'Boys, your lunch is ready,' Petunia called, just as David was about to ask another question. 'What have you got there?'

She walked over to where they were sitting in the grass, and gasped when she saw Harry face to face with the snake.

'Boys, move back slowly,' she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

'It's okay, Mum,' David told her. 'She's been talking to Harry. She's an adder.'

Petunia blinked, then came forward carefully, crouching beside Harry.

'You've been talking to her?' She asked her nephew, who nodded enthusiastically.

'She's really nice. She's called Shhesss.'

'Hello, Shhesss,' Petunia said solemnly to the snake- and she swore she saw it bob its head to her. Giving herself a mental shake, she turned back to the boys.

'I'm glad you've made a new friend,' she said carefully, 'But it's time for your lunch now, and I'm sure Shhesss has places to be. Say good bye for now.'

She ushered them back towards the house, slightly shaken. When she glanced back, the snake blinked at her once, and then slithered away.

* * *

Petunia Evans to Albus Dumbledore- July, 1987

Albus,

I know we have a visit arranged for August, but I need to ask you advice on a matter of some urgency. Harry has started to talk to snakes in the garden, and he seems to understand what they say, and vice-versa. This is not something I can remember Lily doing, or ever telling me about. Should I do something about it? Could it be dangerous to him?

I am immeasurably grateful for your advice.

Yours sincerely,

Petunia

* * *

Albus Dumbledore to Petunia Evans- July, 1987

Petunia,

This is not something you should be worried about. Although it is rare in the wizarding world, there is a language known as Parseltongue, and wizards who can speak it can converse with snakes. I doubt a garden snake would want to or could do Harry any harm, so there is no reason not to let him talk with them. The gift itself is not a problem, though you might want to warn him that he should not let anyone but you, your husband and your son know that he has this ability.

I will take a closer look at him when you visit. Do not be alarmed, but Voldemort was also a Parselmouth. Harry's development of this ability may give a clue as to what happened between them, when Voldemort was destroyed. I am sure, however, that he not currently in any danger.

I look forward to seeing you all soon,

Albus

* * *

'Your Dad's hair was just the same,' Petunia told Harry as they vainly tried to pat his wild black hair flat. 'It used to drive your Mum mad.'

'What was her hair like?' Harry asked. 'Was it like yours?'

'A little,' she answered, a hand automatically going to touch her dark, red-tinged hair. 'But more red. Brighter. She had the same eyes as you.'

'And you,' Harry replied.

'And David,' Petunia agreed. 'It's because we're family.'

Harry nodded.

'Love you,' he said, simply.

She hugged him close.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Petunia Evans to Albus Dumbledore- September, 1987

Albus,

Many thanks from the Evans-Potter family for the tea on Saturday. David keeps asking to see Fawkes again- he was quite enchanted!

And again, thank you so much for your advice on Harry's newest talent- I must admit, it was quite disconcerting at first. You've put my mind at rest as I'm sure you would have picked up any problems I may have missed. Harry and David are now off to a new school with strict instruction to look after each other- I'm sure they'll do well. They both love books; I've been reading to them Tolkien every evening since they were babies and they love it.

Yours sincerely,

Petunia

* * *

Albus Dumbledore to Petunia Evans- September, 1987

Petunia,

It was my pleasure to see you all. I believe the feeling between Fawkes and David was mutual. The bird was quite taken with him- I haven't seen him so plucky in weeks. I think it may be near his rebirth time, so he was looking rather worse for wear. He should be more youthful for your next visit.

I'm delighted to hear you are reading them Tolkien. You probably don't know, but he was also a rather distinguished wizard. I can think of no better bedtime reading for Harry Potter and his cousin.

Perhaps future visits should be hosted at number four? Harry and David are getting close to the age where they'll start to question the magic they see at Hogwarts, and I'd rather they weren't made fully aware of the wizarding world until the time is right. Shall we say Boxing Day? I'm sure Fawkes will come along- he loves leftover Christmas pudding.

Until our next meeting,

Albus

* * *

Vincent had to admit that Dumbledore, with his impressive beard and half moon spectacles, made quite a sight with a child on each knee and Fawkes perched on his Christmas hat.

'I have to get a picture of that,' Petunia said with a grin. 'Smile!'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore to Petunia Evans- April, 1988

Petunia,

I hope you don't mind, but I've pointed an old friend of Lily and James in your direction. It's been long enough now, and he's very trustworthy. He needs a nice cup of tea, I believe, and perhaps a hug.

I'm sure you'll receive him with you usual kindness and compassion.

Albus

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, and Vincent was out getting David and Harry from school. Petunia was taking advantage of the peace to read a book, when the doorbell rang.

Keeping the page open in one hand, she went to open it. The man stood there was tall and lanky and tired looking. He was wearing a faded tweed jacket and his face was scarred.

Petunia blinked in recognition.

'Remus?' she asked.

He smiled slightly, shyly.

'I hope this isn't a bad time...' he began.

'No, of course not. Dumbledore said he had- well, come in.' She brought him through into the kitchen, motioning for him to sit down.

'My husband is picking up Harry and David from school,' she explained. 'Would you like some tea?'

'That would be lovely, thank you,' he replied, folding himself into a chair at the table.

'How long has it been?' Petunia asked, absent-mindedly. 'Eight years? No, more- it was before Harry was born.'

Remus nodded, staring down at the tabletop.

'They were already in hiding by then, and, well... I wasn't privy to their goings-on after that.'

Petunia's eyes widened.

'I had no idea...' she began. 'I just assumed you were all caught up somewhere else. Sirius was there, for Harry's christening.'

'I know,' he replied heavily and added, bitterly, 'None of us knew who to trust.'

Petunia sat down opposite him, pushing forward a cup of tea. He took it gratefully.

'When was the last time you saw them?' He asked, quietly. Petunia could see this was still an open wound for him.

'I stayed with Lily while Harry was born.' She replied, 'You know James, he was hopeless with those kinds of things. He fretted constantly, and of course, I'm a nurse, so.'

'I see,' Remus agreed. 'And Sirius was there at his christening?'

Petunia nodded.

'It's hard to forget the presence of Sirius Black.' She added, with a slight smile.

Remus looked pained.

'Did he seem... different... to you?' He asked, strained.

Petunia frowned slightly

'Tense, certainly.' She thought for a long moment, trying to remember. 'I don't know... the life had gone out of him a bit. He always used to be so- so energetic all the time. He was more subdued. But that was no different than James and Lily. Why?'

His long fingers tensed around the mug.

'He was the one who kept the charm secure, that stopped people finding Lily and James.' He told her, staring hard down into his tea. 'If he hadn't-' he stopped for a second, trying to compose himself, and failed. There were tears in his eyes when he spoke again.

'He told You-Know-Who where to find them. _He _betrayed them.'

She was speechless.

'_What?'_ was all she could manage. 'That can't be right. He was unendingly loyal- any fool could see it.'

'I know,' was all he could say, his voice cracking slightly. 'But it's true.' Then the words were tumbling out of him- 'He let them die, and he went and killed Peter, and now he's in Azkaban-' he gulped for air and added, '-wizard prison.'

His head was in his hands and he was crying. He felt Petunia's hand on his shoulder- she had come round silently to sit next to him- and looked up.

'I'm sorry,' he choked out, 'I'm so sorry.'

He buried his face in his hands again, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

'For what?' She asked, gently, tears in her eyes, too.

'I should've- I don't know- anything. I should've known, I should've stopped him.'

'Who are you apologising to, Remus?' Petunia asked, softly? 'Me? Or are you trying to finally say sorry to Lily?' He lifted his head to look at her. 'Either way you are utterly forgiven, but I think you ought to know, for yourself.'

He stared down at the table for a long time.

'Thank you,' he said, finally. 'It's been... I was... alone. They were all gone.' He took a deep, shuddering breath. 'I had no one left.'

'You're among friends now.' Petunia replied, sincerely.

There was muffled noise from the door, child laughter and the key being turned in the lock.

'Speaking of,' she added. 'That'll be the boys.'

Sure enough, the door opened, and the sound of Harry's voice came down the hallway- 'And then Piers Polkiss fell right into the pond, even though David didn't go near him!'

'Tell them stories about James and they'll love you forever,' Petunia whispered to him quickly, 'Oh- but try not to mention magic. They don't know about all that properly yet.'

He nodded his understanding.

'Hello?' She called out to them. 'Come to the kitchen, we've got a visitor.'

They tumbled through to the kitchen, ruffle-haired and wide-eyed.

'This is Remus Lupin,' she introduced, 'He's a friend of Lily and James. This is Harry, and this is David.'

The shadows in Remus' eyes seemed to lift slightly as he saw them.

'You're going to look just like James,' he told Harry with a smile. 'And you both have Lily's-' he glanced at Petunia and corrected himself, '-The Evans eyes.'

They both smiled at that.

'Did you go to school with them too? Where Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid live?' Harry asked.

Lupin raised his eyebrows at his knowledge of Hogwarts.

'Yes, we were in the same house.' He replied.

'Cool,' Harry decided, sitting down and pouring himself a glass of juice from the jug Petunia had set on the table.

'That's Griffindor House, isn't it?' David asked, handing a glass to Harry to fill for him too, 'The one with the lion?'

'Yes, it is.' He was about to say more when Vincent came into the kitchen.

'Hi, Vincent Evans,' he introduced himself, shaking Remus' hand. 'We had the same surname,' he explained, seeing Remus' look of confusion. 'We like to say it was fate.'

At that David made a face, and Remus smiled.

'Are you staying for dinner?' Petunia asked.

Remus hesitated.

'Yes, you are,' Vincent decided impulsively. He felt sorry for the bruise-eyed man, and Petunia obviously knew him. He was rewarded with a tired but genuine smile.

'I'll stay,' he agreed.

* * *

Later, Petunia and Vincent were getting ready for bed.

'He seemed very sad,' Vincent commented. 'It was hidden, when he was telling the boys about James and their adventures, but when it was quiet...'

Petunia nodded.

'I think he's been alone for a very long time.' She replied. 'They were very close, as I saw it, James and Sirius and Remus and Peter- and Lily, of course, but that was later. I think that friendship was to the exclusion of anyone else. Then the others all- well- they were gone, for one reason or another, and he had no one left.'

'That's terrible.' Vincent said, appalled.

Petunia nodded, contemplative.

'I think Lily hoped the two of us would get along,' she gave her husband a significant look, 'And we did- he loves his books- but not like that. I always felt...' she thought of the looks he used to cast in the direction of a certain Sirius Black. 'Well, I always felt he'd already decided on someone else, and was just waiting for them to catch up.'

'Good,' Vincent replied, sweeping her up in his arms. 'I want you all to myself.'

* * *

Petunia Evans to Albus Dumbledore- May, 1988

Albus,

Many thanks for sending the visitor our way. He was in fact in need of many cups of tea, and several hugs. You should have sent him sooner.

-Petunia

* * *

Petunia Evans to Albus Dumbledore- March, 1991

Albus,

Might I request that when you send Harry's letter, it is delivered by a magical representative, as Lily's was? Although I am happy to accompany him to Diagon Alley, someone who actually knows what they're doing should handle it.

I've told Harry more about the truth of Lily and James' death, although I have kept the full extent of magic secret from him and David. However, both boys remember things from our early visits to Hogwarts, and I suspect they know more than they're letting on. They ask after you and Fawkes- I've tried to convince them he's a parrot, but I don't think they're fooled.

Many thanks for your help and understanding,

Petunia

* * *

Albus Dumbledore to Petunia Evans- April, 1991

Petunia,

I don't think that's necessary. It's better if Harry can remain anonymous for as long as possible, and I know you will be able to handle the situation as well as anyone from the ministry. If you really feel you'll need some help, I'm sure Hagrid would be delighted to show you around.

I am glad to hear Harry is being told as much as possible of his parents- they would want him to know how much they loved him.

I'm very much looking forward to Harry's arrival at Hogwarts.

Yours sincerely,

Albus

* * *

A/N- I hope you don't mind a bit of Remus in there. It seemed natural, and I couldn't resist the urge to throw in a hint of wolfstar. Sorry if that offends you.

Again, let me know if you liked it/didn't like it etc.


End file.
